Silver and Gold
by Honeybears
Summary: Corrected. Emily and her friends go to the fuedal era to find out they are not humans and Emily has another Jewel.


**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Please don't hate me after this fanfic. this is somewhat for my own evil mind. Have fun.**

I jumped after my friends thinking, 'Are they nuts?'

"Dreann! Jennifer!" I yelled and stopped when a silvery blue light enveloped us all. 'What is this?' I reached out to touch it, but it wasn't something I could feel. Then after what seemed like forever, I touched down at the bottom of the well.

"Emily, you made it through!" Dreann yelled from out of the well.

"Dreann, where are we?" Last thing I said before fainting, just I never touch ground. Last thing I see: Silver and Gold...

I woke up in an obviously different place. "Dreann, Jennifer." I whispered, feeling like I was being watched. What do you know? I was.

"Miss you should stay put. Miko Kaede will be back soon, if you're hurting." And there it was again. The silver and gold from before I fainted.

"Where are my friends?" I asked trying to not to let fear creep into my voice. As Jennifer would say... EPIC FAIL!

"One is beside you she hurt her ankles on the way here, and the other is with Kaede." That voice... it sounded to kind to want to hurt me.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"Emmy, your safe. We came to the past remember?" Jennifer said obviously angry because of her current conditions.

"Did I bring my bag?"

"Yes, why? What's in it?"

"1. My book, 2. Your braces."

"Are you for real?" she somehow she got a hold of my bag and pulled out the braces, "You are a life saver. Here's your book."

My vision started to clear up and I could see that we were in an old fashioned Japanese hut. Then I saw where the silver and gold came from. His silver hair was pulled back into high pony tail, his cheeks each had a jagged blue line, and his eyes were a deep gold. 'Oh my he's cute,' One part of my mind said. 'Wait! Who are you? Theresa doesn't pick a boy just cause he's cute!' Another part called Mental said. 'I'm the Emotional side. Call me Emotional.' Emotional replied. 'Both of you, shut up!' I screamed in my head. Then I realized Dreann had come into the room and had that weird, knowing grin on her face.

"Emily your awake!" She pounced on me and hugged so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Please... Need... Air..." How'd she get this strong?

"Girl, you've been out for days! We've got a lot of updating to do!" She and Jennifer nodded.

"What do you mean days?"

"You, been asleep for three days. Miroku thought we should've buried you yesterday, but 1. the demons could hear your heart beating and 2. we know how to scare guys into leaving you alone. Anyways either you hurry and get your stuff of we'll drag you to the hot springs without them."

"Your evil," I said a bit too seriously while grabbing my bag and standing up. Yeah I was a bit dizzy and should have sat back down, but I wanted to know what was going on.

Chapter 2: You did what with who?

At the spring

"Okay tell all!" I said while tapping my foot under water.

"Okay so far you know we're in the past. Other than that nothing really." Dreann shrugged. 'She's lying.'

"What year is it?"

"No one really knows it's the Feudal Era, Japan."

"Okay what are you not telling me?" She showed me her neck. "Is that what I think it is?" My voice started at a whisper and went to a scream.

"Maybe, kinda, yes."

"OMG! Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Jennifer! You have one too!"

"Koga."

My shoulders slumped and my bangs covered my eyes. "Why?" I whispered, "Why am I the last one to know this?" I sulked for a while and then began questioning again. "So, is that why you are so much stronger?" Dreann nodded and something started to materialize behind her.

"I'm sorry ladies, but may I bathe with my mate alone?" What I now assume to be Sesshomaru turned to tell Jennifer Koga was down the stream a ways. Then he turned to me with a questioning glance.

Chapter 3 : A new friend

Then a cloak like thing was wrapped around my body. I looked up to see that gold again. "You need to get out now," He whispered in my ear and grabbed my things. I got out and walked to a covered place in the bushes to change. It was then that I realized it wasn't a cloak it was this guys tail! "Yes it is a tail!" And he reads minds. "No I don't read minds! That would be boring if I read minds."

I walked up to him after putting on my 'Eeyore' pj's and pointed at his chest. "But then how-"

"You've been talking out loud this whole time. What did you dream about while you were unconscious, you kept repeating silver and gold?" He was done fixing his tail and slung my bag over a shoulder while offering me his empty hand.

"Hm... Silver and gold?" I questioned while taking his hand, "That sounds like a song. Oh well! I was just sleep talking. I've done that before. You never told me your name." It was starting to get dark and I was blind at night, so I held his hand tighter.

"Inutaisho, but just call me Touga. What about you? I'm a bit confused; Jennifer called you one thing then Dreann calls you another?" He looked down at where I had squeezed his hand, "And why are you so frightened? I wont let something hurt you." He looked me in the face and saw my eyes were focused on the ground.

"Call me Emily, and I'm not worried of how well you can protect me. It's just I go blind when it's dark, and that's why I'm still so afraid of the dark. Ahh!" I screamed when he picked me up bridal style and continued to walk without warning me.

"There! Now you won't trip over anything!" He had this huge smile on his face that I just couldn't stay angry at. I looked up at his eyes and they were glowing a deep gold color. Wait! Glowing!

"Touga?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes glowing?"

At first he looked at me funny. "Glowing? Oh, yeah! Humans think there are glowing because they change for the night and then go back in the morning."

"Hm... They're pretty..." I said before falling asleep.

Chapter 4: Meet Naraku

NEXT DAY

I woke up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting over something and Koga decided to join.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" I yelled before realizing that I just met these people. How do I know their names? Oh well! "Look on the bright side of things, why don't you."

"Really, wench?" I heard Inuyasha ask, coming from right above me. "Like what?"

I smiled with my eyes fluttering open. "Like Koga can not chase Kagome around now that he has a mate." Then I got into my 'You disturbed a really good dream' mode. "My name is Emily not 'wench'."

"Hey, you're right!" He said but then pointed a finger at me. "You need to hurry up or we're going to leave you behind." Then he mumbled something.

"Huh? What was that?" I said cupping my hand around my ear.

"Sesshomaru! We've got company!" Then he lowered down to my eye level. "Hurry and go to the river. Tell them Naraku came."

I nodded and followed the same trail as yesterday to the hot springs. I might have a terrible sense of direction but when I go places I pick up on little monuments that help me remember the way. Before long I saw Touga and Miroku sitting watch while the girls were bathing and getting dressed.

"Touga? Miroku?"

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Inuyasha said to tell you Naraku came." Miroku went from a perverted look to serious. "Is he something bad?"

Touga looked at Miroku, "Do you want to go? I'll stay here with the girls."

Miroku nodded. "That's probably the best way. I'll be back." He got up and ran off in the direction I had come.

I sat down where he was at in order to calm down and you know it didn't work. "Touga, who is Naraku?"

He looked at me and said, "I haven't met him, yet, but everyone else says he's a powerful enemy."

"Who?" A small kitsune said from on top of Kagome's head.

"Naraku." Touga and I answered at the same time.

"WHAT?" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran back to the village. We who were curious followed her.

Chapter 5: An old friend of a past life

"Inu no Taisho, back from the dead I see." The voice was coming from a black and purple cloud. Then a lightening bolt hit the ground in front of us and a man walked out of it.

Theresa, please may I barrow your body? Asked a voice inside my head.

Why? Will any one get hurt? I asked back.

No. I must stop Takemaru. Please? The voice begged.

You have my consent. Was the last thing I remember thinking before fainting into Touga's arms and waking up the second I felt a dog lick my cheek.

Chapter 6: Matchmaker inugami

"Onii-sama? What are you doing here?" I reached up to feel the inugami's fur.

"You know this dog?" Touga's voice came from behind Onii-sama.

I sat up and nodded, "My ancestors were nuts about protecting the firstborn daughter in their line so they made an inugami and made a deal with it so it would protect her. Her happened to be me."

"What was the deal?" It was then that I realized everyone was in Kaede's hut.

"In exchange for protecting the firstborn daughter, the inugami asked to be the one to choose her husband." Both my friends made 'Oh' faces as though they just realized something.

"So that's why you're are so interested in our love lives and wont go out and get a boyfriend already." Jennifer smiled. I hung my head so no one could see my eyes then looked up at her.

"Remember that time you set me up on a blind date with, whats his name, Xander, I think?" She nodded. "Remember when you wanted an explanation as to why I didn't go?" She nodded again. "Well, you see, Onii-sama decided he would have a naptime on me that day."

_"Emmy, why did you leave so suddenly? Without permission too?" _Onii-sama said and added a hurt noise at the end.

"It was a moments decision, it wasn't as though I meant to leave. I would never want to leave you, ever." After that he still didn't seem happy, so I put my nose to his neck and snuggled into it. "Now do you forgive me?" He licked my face and snuggled my own neck.

_"Of course,"_ He had his doggy smile back and that's when I noticed everyone gaping at us. I could guess what each thought.

"What the hell was that about?"-Humans

"How does she know inutongue?"-Dogdemons, wolfdemons and hanyou

"That was sweet."- some sacastic spider hanyou in the corner of the room.

"Wait a sec. When did he get there?" I pointed at him while demanding an answer.

**A/N: That's all for now. Prepare for Onii-sama to choose someone and reveiw.**

**Thank you Mad Tigeress for letting me know before I got in trouble!**


End file.
